


Good Golly Miss Molly

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannor Week, M/M, Nice Try, One Shot, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Top Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Hank and Connor are reunited after Hank comes home.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Good Golly Miss Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Little Richard ;)  
> Gift for Lydia Ravenswood

**Good Golly Miss Molly**

Hank lay on the floor of the hotel room he was staying in next to the airport that April evening after the excitement and adrenaline had expired and turned into exhaustion. His plane landed an hour ago in Detroit, and every time the door to his room opened, his pulse raced. People were visiting, as expected due to his return. He’d greeted relatives, cousins, as well as co-workers all the same. But in his heart, he was really looking forward to a reunion with one colleague in particular.

Now, as his blue-grey eyes, expectant and full of hope gazed out the door whenever it pushed open, he found that each time, he was to be disappointed. Gavin Reed ambled in last, yammering his head off about something Hank didn’t care to hear. The detective lectured him, helped him unpack for the night, and then flipped him off in a warm manner that served as a welcome back home before he left.

Alone once again, Hank felt sadness seeping into his heart. Of course, he should’ve known better than to hold such high expectations. They would always lead to disappointment blooming and blossoming.

And suddenly, a warm presence had been holding his hand. When had the door opened?

Glancing up from the foot of the bed, the door closed, and brown eyes poured into his startled depths. A flood of emotions starting from euphoria to zeal and then bordering on arousal surged forth within Hank. Finally, the only person he’d wanted to be near had visited him.

Connor wouldn’t ever abandon him and forget him! After an hour of staying in his room alone, his dreams had finally appeared to him in the waking realm. All his expectations to be back in his lover’s arms, a place he hadn’t been for nine months, had become a reality. Connor had finally walked through the door, and he trapped Hank in one of the tightest, closest forms of an embrace.

Needing to hungrily feast his eyes on Connor’s handsome visage, Hank drew back semi-reluctantly and stared head-on at his partner. Yes, he was as beautiful as he was the last time Hank had seen him. Unable to steady both his racing heart as well as keep his balance on both feet, Hank felt himself swooning into Connor’s outstretched arms.

Chuckling, Connor asked, “Woah, are you alright, there?”

Playfully ruffling his partner’s dark brown hair, Hank shouted, “It took you long enough! I thought you forgot about my old ass!!”

Gasping, Connor’s LED light flashed briefly to yellow before he wheezed, “How can you say that? I adore you, Hank!” Nuzzling against the older man, he practically purred while he shoved Hank’s suitcases out of their way. Naturally, their bodies sought out the comfort of the bed, and already, their hands and fingers knew what to do.

Winking salaciously at his android lover, Hank drawled, “For keeping me waiting, the least you can do is help me…” As insatiable as his lust was, Connor’s was equal. Fires of lust burned between them, and Hank couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity to feel Connor’s limbs around his own.

The moment their hands touched, Hank’s life felt complete again. Though mildly suffering from jet lag, he didn’t allow that to stop him from kissing Connor. After all, he’d spent too many lonely nights dreaming of those addictive lips. Softly, their lips met in chaste pecks, testing the waters, and embracing as lovers and best friends at first. Savoring all the tiny moments had been on Hank’s mind ever since Captain Fowler requested for him to travel to work a new case. Too many days and nights without Connor were absolute misery and a great travesty. But it had ended now; he was back home, and he was here to stay.

They were delighted to see each other, and their kisses and lingering touches said so. For Hank, to have the most important person in his life in the same vicinity, meeting for the first time after so many months was the most rewarding aspect. It was a breath of fresh air, and as stern and set in his ways he was when it came to certain things, for Connor, he would’ve moved the stars and moon.

After getting some proper food into his system at Gavin’s behest, Hank had been waiting and counting down the minutes and seconds. He couldn’t even hold back his soft moans as soon as Connor deepened the kiss.

They stood together in the hotel room, holding each other more intimately behind closed doors than they had allowed ourselves in public. They agreed to have a shower together, for the first time since the July before. Hank soon found his toothbrush in his suitcase and let himself into the bathroom, nearly tripping a few times over his own feet. Beyond exhilarated and excited, his blood pounded in his ears the moment he caught Connor undressing seductively.

Shit…he’d missed this. Beckoning him forth, Connor was already in the shower, and Hank couldn’t blame him for wanting to drag him in, next. He must’ve smelled of other people’s body odor, as well as his own exhaustion. He had been in an airplane and in transit for over 30 hours. Only warmth and comfort both from Connor, as well as the water would cure him.

Eyes never leaving Connor’s while the android peered at him from the other side of the transparent, glass door, Hank quickly stripped off and entered the shower next to him, soaking in the hot water and the sudsy shampoo already lathered in his hair. He turned around, and it was perfect. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

Connor stepped forward to hug him, and Hank allowed himself to be held. Usually, he was the one holding onto Connor, but this was a nice reprieve after all the stress he’d been under. As the water poured over their skin, they stood in the shower for several minutes. Naked with hot water pouring down their aroused bodies, they faced each other. Smiles were exchanged shyly, as they stood just appreciating the other being there again. Eventually, Connor helped him rinse the shampoo from his hair and in return, Hank soaped up his lover’s back, remembering the contours and the feeling of his skin the moment before he would touch the next area.

Boldly, Hank reached around his partner’s lean torso and began to soap up his chest from behind him. Humming deeply, he took his time, massaging the soap over Connor’s frame. Rapturously, he relished feeling Connor’s body tense from the sexual tension and at the same time relax from the heat of the shower. Wanting to feel it again, Hank grinned when he sensed Connor crumbling in his warm, passionate embrace.

Connor whispered heatedly in his ear that he was ready. Not needing much else to encourage him, Hank guided his fingers between the cleft between Connor’s behind. As his fingers stretched and pumped into his lover, Connor lightly caressed the soft hairs covering his pubic area. Hips bucking simultaneously, Hank tried thrusting into Connor’s hand, but the playful android moved it away as soon as he tried, making the older male groan with disappointment.

“Darling,” Hank pleaded, “it’s been nine months. I’ve missed you so much, and you know how much I love you. Don’t tease me like that.”

As he was stretched perfectly, Connor rasped in need, “I’m just preparing you for when we get to that king-sized bed.”

Eyebrows shooting up, Hank chuckled, “You? Preparing me? Maybe next time, love.” Scooping and gather Connor into his arms, he wasted no time carrying the android towards the shower door.

After deep, passionate kisses, they eventually made it out of the shower, both very aroused. Limbs wrapped around limbs, Hank had no idea how they even managed to towel each other off, taking special care around each other’s known erogenous zones. Connor grew impatient, not pausing or faltering in his touching and kissing. He mapped out the way from Hank’s chest right to his cock, lips almost burning and branding the man’s pale skin in all the right places where Hank liked to be kissed, bitten, and generally loved.

His lover knew how to please him all too well.

Crashing into the bedroom, they lay on the bed side by side for a long time, just listening to each other’s pulsating life sources. Hank draped a lazy arm around Connor almost possessively, dragging him close to his chest. Eagerly, Connor pressed his naked form into Hank and curled up beside him, tracing circles around his torso with his fingertips. Their eyes met, and silently, Hank nodded at his lover.

Grinning, Connor trailed a hand down along his body, remembering the texture with the same clarity as if it had just been the day before they had last lain together. As he neared Hank’s nether regions, the sly Lieutenant took the RK800 by surprise and kissed him with force. Strangely, they both hadn’t expected such a reaction, but the stoic Lieutenant couldn’t help himself. He just wanted to taste his lover so badly…

Rolling himself onto his back, he gently pet his own lap, and Connor laughed. The shift of position led the human’s hand right over his cock, where it stayed. Harder, bigger and longer than Connor had remembered it, he took to stroking it as Hank recovered from the shock of their aggressive kiss. Mutually touching and fondling each other, they were returning every feeling they missed in kind.

Once Hank’s cock was jutting up towards the ceiling like a mast, Connor moved his way down Hank’s heated body, hand never leaving his penis until his mouth had replaced the pressure once bestowed there. Wrapping his greedy lips tightly around Hank, Connor’s head bobbed up and down at a set rhythm, almost akin to the one Hank’s hand upon his cock worked in.

With how deeply Connor was sucking him, Hank didn’t last very long with this new position. His first orgasm had been spent in Connor’s mouth, but he quickly regained composure and was ready for round two by the time Connor straddled his lap. Courageously and shamelessly, Connor had begun to move down his lover’s body to return the passion in a way that would ensure they both came in a heaping pile of moans and sweat.

Glancing up at how perfect Connor was above him while the android played with his thick, silvery chest hair, Hank murmured in awe, “You’re beautiful.”

Beaming at him, Connor rubbed his fingers against Hank’s pubic bone. Warmly, he purred back softly, “God, I’ve missed you so much. I love you!” Bending forward, Connor flicked his tongue out towards one of Hank’s nipples.

“Connor…” Bucking up, Hank rubbed the tip of his dick against Connor’s entrance, praying that this time, he would last much longer than he did before. Though Connor’s tongue lapped at his nipples in the best ways, through willpower alone, Hank’s demanding arousal still stayed strong.

Roughly, when he tried getting up, Connor pinned him down on his back flatly on the bed. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he warned wantonly, “Ah, ah, ah, Hank Anderson, I’m the one in charge tonight.” With that said, Connor positioned Hank’s cock right before his entrance, and he tilted his hips in position.

Both men let out a satisfied moan as soon as they were connected. Hank knew nothing but the tightness and serene pleasure wrapped around his cock while Connor took him in bit by bit. Peeking through lidded eyelids above himself, the view nearly made Hank come right there. Connor’s face was twisted and scrunched up in sheer portrayals of completion and satisfaction. It was true beauty.

Pushing himself down until his round cheeks plopped down in Hank’s lap, Connor nearly drooled once he felt Hank pushing up into him. The breath was taken out of Hank as he slowly slid himself deeper into Connor, reawakening the feeling inside he hadn’t felt in several months. Without holding back, as Connor planted his hands in his pecs, and he held on for dear life.

Thrusting up without restriction into him, Hank moaned, “Ride me, babe.”

Obediently doing so, Connor moved himself up and down in Hank’s lap. Skin and flesh slapped obscenely in the room, but when Connor began to moan Hank’s name like a pray, the older male felt himself slipping back into the euphoria he had experienced the moment he landed.

Unrestrained, now, Hank began to cry out back with ardent joy and love. He held Connor close as they gyrated into and against each other, both of them either at the breaking point or locked into a constant orgasm. They soon had no idea; time was immaterial and irrelevant. They had each other, and they were looking for what tomorrow had to bring.

Shamelessly, they made love all night.

**END**


End file.
